


【VN】千兽皮

by Beepaint



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/pseuds/Beepaint
Summary: VN童话大乱炖，阅前须知：V就是Vergil也就是黑骑士





	【VN】千兽皮

代發,原作者: [几肤浅 ](http://suiyuansuifengsuibian.lofter.com/)

 

 

以前有一位孤寡老魔他只有一名独生子，小王子跟他长得很像，都是一般的白发蓝眼高大俊美，他们两个恶魔独自在魔界生活了很久。在贫瘠的魔界吃了太久太久的黑暗料理，王子终于忍受不住叛逆了，他打算出去找自己满世界浪的叔叔吃那传说中的美味披萨。

王子跟魔王说了后，魔王沉默了几秒后提出一个要求，他要求王子跟他结婚后再出门。

王子惊诧极了，目瞪口呆“老爸你宅傻了，我是男的，两个男人怎么可能结婚”

跟得上外界信息大爆炸的魔王反驳道“美国已经推行同性婚姻合法了”

王子简直觉得他爸不可理喻“这里是童话故事，美国跟我们有什么关系，我懒得听你讲，走了再见”

王子才迈出去一步就被魔王的触手抓了回来，打包成一个粽子，被关到一座高塔里，顺便把王子本来飘逸的发型剪成一个寸头。

“老爸你老年痴呆也要去看医生啊！”王子抓着窗口冲着魔王的触手爆粗口，又被触手堵住了嘴，他敢怒敢言却没口可以言，只能等老爸吃完晚餐的抛瓦果冷静下来再跟他谈判。

晚上，吃了抛瓦果的魔王变回王子很久没见过的老爸帅气逼人版，不再像那个浑身触手只会葛优瘫的屁股跟座椅粘一起版，他看着一脸禁欲的老爸，试探地提问“爸，我可以出去玩吗”

魔王用非常正经的语气说可以等我们结婚了一起出去度蜜月。

王子觉得自己父亲没救了，他放弃了嘴炮口遁，决定偷偷溜走，可惜他刚刚从窗口探出半个身子，就有父亲忠实的魔兽格里芬飞过来烦他“不要放弃生命，你可以跟他试着周旋周旋”格里芬劝说王子放弃了自杀？的念头，满意地飞回去跟主人要报告，于是第二天，尼禄被从塔里被放出来，被带到王座前，父亲问他到底怎样才会同意跟他结婚。

王子内心疯狂吐槽，结婚是不可能结婚的这辈子都不可能结婚的，就是跟男人结婚也绝对不要跟自己老爸结婚。

格里芬飞到王子头上把他的寸头当鸟巢一样趴着，头顶的沉重提醒了王子自己还要跟魔王虚伪周旋，于是他提了三个要求

“我要一千个大大小小的怪物做的红魂结晶，还要一千根会发光的羽毛做成一双翅膀，接下来的还没想到，你满足我前面两个愿望，我就跟你结婚”

大概一分钟后，王子想要的东西全都摆在了他面前，王子抽搐着嘴角很难受很想吐槽你不是孤寡老魔，你根本就是个劳模吧！

但事已至此王子没法推脱，在结婚前一晚，他抓住赖在他头顶犹如母鸡抱窝一般懒得动的格里芬，用威胁他的语气凶狠地对格里芬说“你快带我飞，不然我就把你肥胖的样子告诉其他狮鹫，让它们啄光你的毛”

格里芬迫于威胁只能抓着王子的寸头头毛往出口飞，王子尼禄终于重归繁华的人间。

王子踏上外面花花世界的第一步就把很伤心很难过继续赖在他头上抱窝的格里芬抓起来往魔界丢回去，格里芬伤心的话语远远传来“用到人家的时候喊人家小芬芬，现在过河拆桥了，喊人家肥鸡，呵，男人”

因为格里芬说了那句肥鸡，害得王子尼禄突然很想吃鸡，他发现自己出门太急没带手机，只带了好多红魂和一双比零比零发光的翅膀，王子决定去找自己搬家进魔界前的青梅竹马姬丽叶克雷多两兄妹，去蹭个网。

因为有了翅膀，尼禄王子赶路速度奇快无比，他如同一艘波音飞机咻—地就冲到了佛杜纳，不知道具体方位在哪的一片热带雨林里。

发光的翅膀消失了，尼禄王子敏捷使用了叔叔出门前传授的神功二段跳安全着陆，才发现，他对面还站着一个红衣背大剑蓄胡浑身骚气的中年人，本着同是天涯迷路人的原则尼禄跟对方打了个招呼“你谁啊”

红衣神秘人摊手，摆个骚气的pose表示给我听好了小兔崽子，我就是传说中英俊潇洒风流倜傥人见人爱花见花开车见车爆胎女人看了沉默男人看了流泪连路边的小怪见了都会哭着喊爸爸别打了在全世界各国各地破解谜团行侠仗义路见不平拔刀相助的那个最强恶魔猎人但丁”

“是你，丁丁”尼禄表示知道了

“是但丁，不是丁丁”

“知道了丁丁，你是丁丁历险记的那个丁丁对吧”

“对你个头，是但丁”

两个人亲切友好？地做完了自我介绍，然后开始寻找出路，他们一起找着找着，找到了一处悬崖边，但丁沉默几秒，跟尼禄讲我要跳崖

尼禄默默远离了他，担心？地阻止他“你以为你拍武侠剧吗，这是个童话故事，你就是跳下去也没有奇遇的”

但丁非常吃惊“我不是在出演点家文吗？”

“哪里有错觉能令你误会自己在点家世界里”尼禄担忧？地发问

但丁开始掰着手指开始数数“我一出门就有女孩子贴过来啊，有金发成熟御姐，黑发暴躁女，无口女，富豪小萝莉，还有刚刚认识了一个女粉丝硬是要送我一顶帽子，这还不够点家吗？！”

但丁一脸你别劝了就要跑过去信仰之跃，尼禄用怪力死死拉着他不准他信仰之跃，两个人互相之间肢体猛烈纠缠，终于引发乱象，一艘面包车从天而降，稳稳地停在了他们面前。

车门打开后，两个穿着很暴露的男女注视着这对打得面红耳赤衣不遮体的男男，带着眼睛的女生先开口了“是谁喊我送外卖”但丁和尼禄松开抓着彼此衣襟的手，同时贫穷得摇头摆手，表示不是我不知道

一只猫头鹰从悬崖下面飞过来，它口吐人言“靓女，是我CALL你啦”

真是一只不正经的猫头鹰，但丁和尼禄同时摇头，又很好奇，一只鸟要从哪里掏钱。猫头鹰飞到了眼睛女旁边的黑发高瘦青年的肩膀上，只见此人浑身刺青，穿短袖罗马凉鞋，手带戴一枚宽大银戒指，还捧着一本书假扮斯文。

不正经的人养的不正经的鸟，但丁摇头，却发现尼禄没跟着他一起摇头，他诧异地看向尼禄，尼禄盯着暴露男眼睛一眨都不眨一下，但丁又摇头并感叹，又被掰弯了一个这世上果然只有我一个男主是直的。

尼禄怀疑的瞅着黑色猫头鹰，猫头鹰跳起来骂“望咩望，没见过鸟说话啊”“见过，但没见过这么肥的鸟说话”猫头鹰想冲过来打人，被黑衣不良刺青男拦住了，它气到浑身炸毛，变得更肥了，更像肥鸡了。

想到肥鸡尼禄顿时发觉自己跟这群路人跑题了这么久，他还要去找姬丽叶克雷多一起吃鸡，他礼貌地问带眼睛的女生“请问我该怎么去佛杜纳”

“这里就是啊”眼睛女生不耐烦地回答，突然望见思考中的但丁，顿时激动地冲下车“偶像！你要去哪？我开车送你呀”

“佛杜纳”但丁用非常帅气的姿势重复了一遍尼禄的地址，得到上车快上车的热情招待，尼禄无语地望着但丁的VIP待遇，黑发男走到他身边，手放他肩膀上，问他要一起上车。

最后四个人挤在面包车里，女生坐驾驶座开车，尼禄做沙发上，黑发男跟着坐沙发，但丁坐对面，并不知道从哪里掏出一本封面清凉的写真书开始看。黑发男硬是把尼禄盯着但丁手里的写真书的脸掰过来，掰到跟自己面对面“我是V，能问下你去佛杜纳做什么”

尼禄不敢用力把头扭回来怕把刺青男瘦得不行的手腕弄骨折，他老老实实跟对面面对面“去找我青梅竹马”

“哦”黑发笑了一下，猫头鹰跳到尼禄头顶舒舒服服地开始抱窝“V生气了V生气了你死定了你死定了耶耶耶”被黑发揪起来丢到他脚边的大黑猫身上。

大概也就在车上过了几分钟，尼禄就被送到了熟悉的姬丽叶与克雷多的家门前，他疑惑地看向驾驶员，眼睛女生很不耐烦地开口“我叫妮可，跟姬丽叶也很熟的”

他们四个人一起敲了下门，门打开了，克雷多激动地冲出来，抱住了尼禄，突然被丢到他身前的猫头鹰“不好了！姬丽叶被妖怪抓走了！咦，尼禄你小时候那么斯文幼秀怎么长大了变成这副鸟样？”

尼禄从猫头鹰身后透出头问克雷多“姬丽叶被哪个妖怪抓走了！”

克雷多抱着猫头鹰拿他的羽毛当毛巾擦泪“不知道，大概情况是这样，具体位置在那里”

“知道了多谢，我去救姬丽叶”尼禄得到了宝贵的情报就要动身出发，被人拉住背后的兜帽

“我陪你去吧”黑发刺青男V说道，原来在这么不良的外表下是一颗如此善良的心，尼禄感动地想着。

“我开车送你去吧”妮可也说到，他们三个一起望向但丁，但丁迟疑了一会，问克雷多，有没有东西吃啊，他迷路一个月了。

最后他们又一次四个人坐在车里，但丁怀里抱着一个午餐盒，他掀开碎花餐巾，惊喜地发现“哦，是披萨！”

披萨，尼禄也凑到但丁身边去看他离家出走？的目标传送中的美味披萨，V硬是跟着挤过来，从但丁手里的盒中抢过一片披萨递给尼禄。尼禄久久注视着披萨，在他看披萨的同时，但丁已经火速吃完了一块，V又从他手里的盒子抢过一片披萨。

尼禄从披萨看到吃披萨的但丁，遥远记忆中的一个声影变得渐渐清晰，他问道“但丁叔叔？”

“吃完了叫我但丁爸爸都随你”但丁得意地开口，猫头鹰飞快地蹲到他头顶像个复读机一样叫着“V生气了V生气了你死定了你死定了耶耶耶”被但丁一把揪住丢给黑猫玩

“我是你哥哥的儿子尼禄啊”尼禄指着自己，但丁差点噎到，他认真地打量起尼禄，才从对方跟自己一样的白头发蓝眼睛发现端倪

“你是小奶油？”“是尼禄”尼禄纠正他

“小奶油长大了呀~快让叔叔看看你发育得怎么样”但丁刚想动手，一道视线锁定了他，但丁警惕地站起来四处端详“你爸也来了？”

“没有，我躲他才跑的”“不愧是我的好侄儿”但丁把披萨塞进尼禄嘴里“叔叔请你吃披萨”V眼疾手快地把尼禄嘴里的披萨夺下来把自己手里那片塞进去

“吃这片，这片料多”他非常无辜地开口，同时把尼禄咬过的披萨塞进自己嘴里。

等到披萨吃完，目的地也到了，妮可跟但丁久久地握手告别后才爱车离去，其他三人发现，他们好像又来到了一个一看就会迷路的地方。

他们三走啊走啊，拐了无数弯走进一个大卧室，但丁一拍手掌警觉到“这里不是我爸的卧室吗”

“爷爷的卧室？”尼禄跟着好奇地开始观察这里，直到门被推开，一个老头走进来，看见卧室内站着三名陌生的帅哥，第一时间害羞地护着了胸口，又飞快变脸

“这里是教皇的地盘，你们几位不请自来，是有什么邪恶的目的？”老头秃顶的脑门上流下一滴汗，他很紧张，好害怕的。

最后他被逼问了一番，找到了老头为什么要绑架一个女生为什么住在别人家爷爷的卧室为什么这么秃了也没变强的原因，再度出发去拯救姬丽叶。

姬丽叶在驾驶高达，她看到了尼禄，高兴地开着高达冲过来打招呼，不小心把三个人追得连连逃跑。

“尼禄快走吧，我让鸟提着你飞”V催促尼禄快跑“那我呢”但丁跟着追问

“我才不会逃跑”尼禄继续冲着高达不停挑衅，被姬丽叶当成在叙旧，她更加兴奋地开始按各种按钮，不小心把弹头发射器也按到了，几个大型追踪弹集中成一线，直冲尼禄而去

“小心”V推开了尼禄，没推动，但丁开启皇家守卫硬是抗住了所有攻击，V却像被误伤似的换换倒下，他像一名要去争夺奥斯卡的演员，用无限忧伤的目光看着尼禄“喂，打的明明是我，你假摔啊？”但丁跟着追问

“尼禄”他用非常犹豫的腔调称呼着尼禄“叫我乖侄子干嘛”但丁跟着追问

“真希望能跟你相处久一点”V拉住了尼禄的手“你想干嘛？找我侄子搞基？没可能的一点机会都没有，我哥过来会削死你”但丁跟着追问

“虽然我们才相处了这么一点时间，却好像一起度过了一段很长的人生”V闭上眼开始感叹“有没有这么爱演啊起来了大诗人，你没看我乖侄都懒得搭理你吗”但丁跟着追问

“我也有同样的感觉”尼禄的心里开始闷闷地钝痛“搞咩啊乖侄在我面前当场出柜！我们家唯一的香火要去搞基了，我哥会把我砍成薯片的”但丁跟着追问，并烦恼地低下头头

“再见了，尼禄”倒在尼禄怀里的V连同猫头鹰和黑猫还有一个独眼如同一团黑雾被风吹散“说走就走你真行”但丁跟着感叹，并把尼禄从地上拉了起来，他们两个还要继续打高达的。

高达最后还是打成，姬丽叶从驾驶座出来后告诉尼禄在遥远的北方有个叫魔帝的人最擅长令死人复苏，她开着高达把叔侄两个用顺风快递空投去魔帝家，

魔帝的住所跟他的名字一样邪魔又中二帝，叔侄两个很辛苦地把魔帝家摸遍了打得魔帝跪下喊但丁爸爸别再打我了，最后得到了复活秘籍不在他手里在一个名叫黑骑士的人的手中。

黑骑士家在一座很高很高的塔上，跟尼禄待过的塔比起来，尼禄那个简直是沙塘堆起来的玩具，他们爬得气喘吁吁，才堪堪爬到一半，但丁示与尼禄此起彼伏的呼吸声交缠着在空旷的建筑内部传来传去，传出回音，终于把黑骑士召唤出来了。

“你们两个，在干什么”黑骑士像一名前来捉奸的女生一般怒气冲冲地跑过来，但丁扶着腰，尼禄吐着舌头，他们两个都累瘫了不想说话。

黑骑士举着刀怼过来，但丁跟他打斗起来，尼禄焦急地发现自己的翅膀又有了复苏的迹象，他激动地又冲入两人中间，把他们两个又隔开了（咦，我为什么要说又）

“不要打架不要打架”尼禄很努力地劝架中“原地复活的好处有啥，谁说对了都给他”打完广告？后才进入正题，黑骑士要尼禄嫁给他，他才考虑把复活秘籍传授给尼禄，旁边的但丁。

但丁非常激动地阻止尼禄“不可以！你是我们斯巴达家唯一的香火啊！”

尼禄一脸坚毅表示我主意已定，最后但丁拿着复活秘籍一步三回头地走了，他离开前，将左手握成拳，右手用一根手指反复插入拳头，叔叔他一脸担心十分无奈地看着自己誓要出柜到底的侄子，同时又松了口气，还好我有复活秘籍，又提心吊胆起来，砍成薯片也有的医吗？总而言之但丁他看着尼禄，非常非常纠结地走了去搬救兵。

跟黑骑士结婚前一晚，男人跟尼禄说，我这里有把钥匙要交给你，这里所有房间你都能自由出入，唯有这把钥匙打开的门你不能进去。尼禄一口气答应知道了

他这边答应完转头就去一把门一把门地试钥匙去了，找遍了所有大门，才在地下室的入口成功转动钥匙，打开了门锁。

尼禄沿着昏暗的通道进入地下室的尽头，他把钥匙插入锁孔，转动的同时他久违的警惕心开始跟他打退堂鼓，好像开门后即将发生什么不可挽回的事情。

最后他还是打开了门，黑发瘦削浑身刺青的V躺在一张床上，三只魔宠守在床边，看到尼禄进来了，猫头鹰扑到面前，焦急地说“他中了诅咒，要亲亲才能醒”

尼禄本着救人的心态飞快亲了对方一下，V没有醒，猫头鹰接着说“要把舌头伸进去才有效的”

“这么大尺度的吗”尼禄一边吐槽，一边闭着眼闭着气再次把头埋下去，撬开诗人优美的双唇，把舌头探进去，再飞快缩回去，V还是没有醒。猫头鹰又焦急又悲伤地说出来重点“要这样亲够五分钟才有效的”

我靠咧你现在才讲，我后悔了行不行啊，尼禄非常后悔，但亲都亲了他本着一颗救人的心放弃了一样把嘴唇贴上去，给自己倒计时，5，4，3，2，1，0

五分钟过去了，对方的，舌头有了苏醒的迹象，尼禄立刻打算把脸挪开，被世人抱着狠狠吻下去，同时诗人的黑发变为一片雪白，尼禄一边被人轻薄，一边还有心思问问题

“V，怎么你头发变白了？”“因为你”

“V，怎么你眼睛变蓝了？”“因为你”

“V，怎么感觉你变结实了许多？”“因为你”

“V，怎么感觉你好熟悉，我靠咧爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸！！”

维吉尔把尼禄压在了床上，他笑得非常开心，后续场景省略三千字。

fin


End file.
